


Hermione Granger and the Chance to Fix It All

by elderflower_tea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Friends to Lovers, Horcrux Hunting, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-First War with Voldemort, Professor Hermione Granger, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Turner (Harry Potter), this is a story in which the author creates a dystopian au and then fixes it with time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderflower_tea/pseuds/elderflower_tea
Summary: Albus Dumbledore died before the start of Hermione Granger's sixth year at Hogwarts, and he took some important secrets to his grave with him. Fast forward five years later--Dumbledore's secrets and his portrait's determination to only pass them along to Harry Potter "at the right time" has lead to the deaths of Harry himself, Severus Snape, and countless other members of the Order of the Phoenix. With Voldemort's victory a near certainty now that the prophesied savior is dead, Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall come up with a plan for Hermione to go back in time to just before Harry's death and give them a second chance to change the tides of the war.However, something goes wrong and instead of travelling back four months, Hermione finds herself in 1980 in the company of a younger version of Severus Snape who has just made the decision to defect from the Death Eaters. Together, the pair find themselves on a quest to quietly figure out what exactly is keeping Voldemort alive and to kill him before it's too late, all while dealing with their new positions as professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and an overly suspicious and manipulative headmaster.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Hermione Granger and the Chance to Fix It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm quite excited about this fic and have quite a few ideas as to how the whole thing is going to play out. That said, this is currently a "post as I go" fic and so updates will be sporadic and largely dependent on what fic I'm spending my time working on at the moment!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Harry Potter died three months ago, and Hermione Granger’s world went from bleak to dystopian with the death of her best friend. 

Harry Potter died three months ago, and while it was a huge blow to Hermione on a personal level to lose him, it was also a huge blow to the morale and motivation of the remaining Order, which fractured even more than it had following Dumbledore’s death.

Harry Potter died three months ago, and with his death, if the prophecy was to be believed, so did their last chance of defeating Voldemort. As it stood, there was a short list of things that Hermione knew for certain:

  1. Albus Dumbledore died the summer before her sixth year of Hogwarts began, and took some very important secrets to his grave with him.
  2. Lord Voldemort was messing with some seriously dark and obscure magic, and it prevented him from dying from what should have been a fatal bombarda to the back from point blank range two years ago, and from dying nine months ago when Kingsley Shacklebolt hit him with an Avada Kedavra to the face, leading to Kingsley’s own death at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.
  3. Albus Dumbledore’s portrait in the Headmaster’s Office at Hogwarts refused point blank to speak about his knowledge of what was keeping Voldemort alive with anyone but Harry, and only when “the time was right.” The three times they had managed to get Harry into the office when Severus was headmaster were all deemed “too soon” by the painted representation of the infuriating warlock, and now Harry was dead and Dumbledore still wasn’t talking.
  4. She, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape had spent the last year digging through what they could salvage of Dumbledore’s notes and library trying to figure out what he knew about Voldemort’s continuing survival. Six months ago, Severus died and Antonin Dolohov was appointed as the new headmaster, severely hindering their ability to research.
  5. Harry Potter, the person with the prophesied power to vanquish the Dark Lord, died three months ago in yet another face off with his destined enemy.



And finally:

  1. Albus Dumbledore had kept the time turner that Hermione had used during her third year, the one that wasn’t limited to hours but could also send people back by weeks or months, and a week ago Minerva had found it when she was snooping around Dolohov’s office.



This last point is what brought her and Minerva to be in the small sitting room of Severus’ last remaining safehouse on this dark Thursday evening, mugs of tea long forgotten and the notebooks finalizing their plans sprawled out over the coffee table in front of them.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Minerva asked Hermione, placing a steady hand on the younger woman’s arm, careful not to agitate the time turner that Hermione was carefully setting to a three and a half months ago, a date before Harry died.

She looked back at her former professor and nodded, clutching the small golden device firmly in her hand and patting the expanded bag that held her entire life where it rested on her hip.

“I have everything I need in order to grab Harry and keep both of us off the grid until we can come back here later tonight and reconfigure our plan.”

Hermione would never admit to Minerva that she was concerned about her ability to keep Harry from completely losing his head at the thought of being cooped up away from the action for almost four months while they waited out the timeline, and that she fully planned on stunning him and locking him into a room without an escape route if he tried to leave and fight Voldemort and risk getting himself killed again. She certainly didn’t like the thought of doing that to her friend, but if she was about to go back in time to change the timeline in order to prevent his death and give them a possibility of saving the world in the process, then she wasn’t going to let a silly thing like Harry’s ego or savior complex ruin her plan.

Minerva gave her a curt nod, and pulled Hermione into a brief but firm hug.

“Be safe,” she said, and as she stepped back and Hermione went to double-check the settings on the device in her hands, all hell broke loose.

The door was blown off its hinges with a deafening crack and four masked men cloaked in black entered the room, wands pointed directly at the two women.

Hermione barely had time to drop to the floor in order to avoid the sickly yellow glow of a cruciatus, and looked on in horror as three things happened in such close succession, they may as well have happened simultaneously.

First, Hermione’s hand that was holding the time turner hit the coffee table as she dropped to the floor, shattering the tiny glass hourglass set into the rings of the necklace, causing pinpricks of pain in her palm.

Second, Hermione watched on as Minerva was hit with a killing curse to the chest, her mentor and friend collapsing to the ground, dead.

Third, a bright white light engulfed Hermione’s vision, and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Hermione came to in the same room she had been in prior to the attack and subsequent time turner accident, and it barely took her a moment to notice a few key differences.

Primarily that she was tied to a chair. Additionally, she was staring into a pair of familiar black eyes, and last she checked, the man that owned that pair of eyes had been dead for half a year now. He stepped back, and Hermione immediately registered that her wand was sticking out of one of the pockets of his robe, that her bag and the remains of the time turner were both lying on the coffee table, and that his wand was pointed directly at her face.

As she stared, dumbstruck, a Severus Snape that could not be any older than her own twenty two years scowled at her in a display that she couldn’t truly bring herself to be terrified of after six years as his student and several more as his co-conspirator.

“Who the fuck are you and how did you break through my wards?”


End file.
